Where am I?
by Samhoku
Summary: Lynsie goes to England during the War. Set during the Lion the Witch and the Closet.  you know what I mean  Wrote this for a friend. Will write sequels.             Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting Professor

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Lynsie was being sent to Britain to be with her uncle Professor Kirk.

Lynsie was silent as she was placed on a plane. Her parents could afford to send her on a plane to her Uncle. Even during the war.

The plane took off and Lynsie looked out the window.

She would be with her Uncle soon.

* * *

><p>Her Uncle greeted her, "Hello Lynsie."<p>

Lynsie smiled uneasily, "Hello. Uncle Kirk."

Professor Kirk said, "You can call me Professor."

Lynsie nodded and was silent.

Professor said, "I am taking in 4 children until the War is over. Or at least until it is safe."

Lynsie nodded then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Professor said, "Just so that way you know. Feel free to come to me for anything."

Lynsie nodded and followed Professor inside, "What can I do here?"

Professor said, "You can read some books, listen to the Radio, explore the house..."

Lynsie nodded and said quietly, "I will turn on the Radio."

* * *

><p>Peter and his siblings where taken inside. Peter said, "Now remember...we have to behave. I dont want us to be a bother."<p>

Edmund mumbled, "Whatever."

Peter glanced at his younger brother and shook his head slightly.

Susan said, "Edmund be nice to Peter."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

Lucy giggled then skipped towards the Library, "I am gonna explore!"

Edmund said sarcastically, "Good luck with that Lucy."

Peter said sharply, "Ed."

Edmund growled and stomped off.

Peter sighed and looked at his sister, "He is going to be a pain."

Susan shrugged and followed Edmund.

* * *

><p>Lucy came in and smiled at Lynsie, "Oh hello. Are you here because of the war?"<p>

Lynsie smiled slightly, "I guess."

Lucy said, "Ohhh you are American!"

Lynsie smiled, "Yes. You are British."

Lucy asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

Lynsie said, "Listening to the Radio."

Lucy said, "Okay." Lucy sat next to Lynsie, "I have three siblings."

Lynsie looked at Lucy, "Cool."

Lucy said, "Their names are Peter, Edmund, and Susan. I think Peter is your age."

Lynsie said, "Cool."

Edmund came in and saw Lucy talking to Lynsie. He asked sharply, "Who are you?"

Lynsie said just as sharply, "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

Edmund glared at her then looked at Lucy.

Lucy said happily, "This is Lynsie. She is my new friend!"

Edmund said, "Great." He went to find a book.

Lynsie mumbled under her breath, "Charming fellow."

Peter came in and said, "Oh hello. Lucy who is this?"

Lucy said, "This is Lynsie. Lynsie this is Peter."

Lynsie nodded slightly and kept listening to the radio.

Susan smiled at Lynsie but fussed around the room like a little old lady. Susan said, "Edmund do put that book down, Lucy don't talk to strangers, Peter don't...Look so gloomy."

Lucy said, "Lynsie is not a stranger! She is nice!"

Edmund said sarcastically, "You would trust a Troll if it was kind to you."

Lynsie bristled and said, "Shut up."

All 4 Pevensies looked at her.

Peter said, "Ed be nice to Lucy."

Lynsie glanced at Peter. Peter nodded slightly. They had an agreement.


	2. The 2nd youngest is a Jerk

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

That night Lynsie was staying in her own room that the Professor had made for her.

Lynsie and Lucy where pretty good friends.

Lucy said, "Are you going to bed now Lynnie?"

Lynsie nodded, "Yes Lucy. I am going to bed now. Good night."

Lucy said, "Good night."

Peter followed Lynsie, "Hey Lynsie wait."

Lynsie stopped and glanced at him, "What?"

Peter said, "Thank you for being nice to my sister." He was very serious.

Lynsie nodded, "Your uh...welcome. She is nice. Good night?"

Peter replied, "Good night Lynsie."

Lynsie went to her room and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Edmund said mockingly, "Oh Lynsie Lynsie! I wuv you Lynsie!"<p>

Peter rolled his eyes and sat next to Lucy, "We have a whole house to explore Lucy."

Lucy nodded.

Peter said, "And a whole yard...actually acers of land."

Lucy nodded again.

Susan said, "It will be fun Lucy."

Edmund grumbled, "Better then a sharp stick in the eye."

Lucy giggled.

Peter gave Edmund the look, "Ed. Please."

Edmund said mockingly, "Ed please."

Susan said shrilly, "Edmund go to bed!"

Edmund growled and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Lynsie looked at the books she brought with her. She started reading one.<p>

Professor came in, "Lynsie?"

Lynsie looked at him, "Hello Professor."

Professor said, "Are you enjoying the other childrens company?"

Lynsie said, "I am enjoying the youngest...Lucy I think her name is? The 2nd youngest is a Jerk."

Professor laughed quietly, "Um. Yes. Interesting way to sum up the boy."

Lynsie smiled, "Good night Professor?"

Professor said, "Good night Lynsie." The Professor left.


	3. Hide and Seek

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Lynsie woke up to a storm. She went out and sat on the back of the couch.

Lucy looked up at Lynsie, "Hi Lyn."

Lynsie said, "Hey Lucy."

Peter glanced at Lynsie, "Good morning Lynsie."

Edmund grumbled, "It is not a good morning. It is raining, and cold, and wet."

Susan said, "Edmund be silent."

Susan let off a Latin word.

Peter gave the Origin then felt bored.

Lucy said, "We can play Hide and Seek."

Peter said, "But we are already having so much fun."

"Come on Peter Please...Pretty please...?" Lucy gave him puppy eyes.

Peter smiled, "One...Two...Three."

Lucy smiled and grabbed Lynsies hand, "Come on!"

Edmund said indignantly, "What?"

Edmund hid behind the curtain.

Lucy went into the wardrobe room. Lynsie said quietly, "I dont think Professor would want us in here."

Lucy said, "Well he did not forbid it."

Lynsie smiled and said, "Come on Lucy."

They both went into the closet.

Lucy said worried, "I cant feel the back Lynsie."

Lynsie looked worried then they where in a forest.

Lucy asked, "Where are we?"

Lynsie said, "I have no idea..."


	4. We are not related

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Lynsie and Lucy walked up to the Lamp Post.

Lynsie said, "That is not normal...Why is a Lamp Post in the middle of the woods?"

Lucy said, "I dont know..."

They heard something behind them. Lucy spun and screamed. Lynsie jumped and turned. She saw a funny critter looking at them.

The thing said, "What are you? Are you both...Beardless dawrfs?"

Lynsie gave the thing a look, "I am taller then you."

The thing looked at her, "Waterless Nymph?"

Lucy said, "I am a girl. So is Lynsie."

The thing said, "I am Mr. Tumnes. I am a Fawn. Are you daughters of Eve?"

Lucy said, "My moms name is Helen..."

Mr. Tumnes said, "No...I mean are you both Human?"

Lynsie said, "Yes."

Mr. Tumnes asked, "How would you both like to come to Tea with me?" He opened his umbrella.

Lynsie looked at Lucy and shook her head no.

Lucy didn't see and nodded, "Sure! But I need to get back soon..."

Mr. Tumnes said, "Its okay. We will not be long!"

Lynsie had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>A long time later Lynsie and Lucy where back. At least it seemed like a long time later.<p>

Lucy banged through the closet door, "We are back! Its all right!"

"Shut Up he's coming!"

Lynsie glared at Edmund.

"I dont think you three quite get the idea of this game."

Lynsie said, "We where in a Land called Narnia..."

"And we went through a wardrobe"

"And we met a fawn."

"His name was Mr. Tumnes."

"Whoa hold it. Where did you say this was?" Peter stopped Lucy and Lynsie.

* * *

><p>Lynsie and Lucy took Peter, Susan, and Edmund to the Wardrobe.<p>

Susan knocked on the back, "It is solid oak."

Lynsie said, "I don't understand..."

Edmund said, "I think you both have a active imagination."

Peter said, "Shut up Edmund."

Edmund growled and yelled at Peter, "You think your dad but you are not!" Edmund stormed away.

Susan said, "Well that was nicely handled." Susan followed Edmund.

Lucy said, "But it really was there!"

Peter looked at Lucy, "Thats enough Lucy. Same for you Lynsie."

Lynsie said sharply, "You are not my father. We are not related. Be silent." Lynsie stalked away and said to Lucy, "Come on. Lets go find something to eat."

Lucy followed Lynsie.


	5. Say you're sorry

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Lucy was crying and clutching to Professor.

Lynsie gingerly hugged Professor.

Professor said, "What is it? Oh dear. Miss Mcredy please take Lynsie and Lucy to get hot chocolate."

The Professor had his talk with Susan and Peter.

* * *

><p>Misses Mecredy said, "Now why where you two crying?"<p>

Lucy said, "Edmund lied."

Misses Mecredy nodded, "Lied about what dear?"

Lynsie said, "Nothing that could concern you Misses Mecredy."

Misses M nodded and left them.

Lucy put her head on Lynsie's shoulder and cried, "Edmund is so mean."

Lynsie nodded and said, "We will get him back...One day."

Lucy nodded quietly.

* * *

><p>Peter threw the ball to Edmund and it whacked him in the shoulder.<p>

Peter said, "Wake up Jolly Day Dream."

Edmund asked, "Cant we play Hide and seek again?"

Peter said, "I thought you said it was a kids game."

Susan said, "Besides...we could use the fresh air!"

Edmund said sarcastically, "Its not like their isn't air inside."

Peter asked, "Are you ready?"

Edmund hit the ball and it went through the window.

Lynsie and Lucy giggled. Edmund shot them a nasty look.

* * *

><p>Lynsie led the way to the wardrobe. They all went in and started backing up.<p>

Peter said, "I feel trees..."

They all went out and it was a forest and snowing.

Lucy said, "Told you it was real."

Peter looked guilty, "I dont suppose you would forgive me?"

Lucy said, "No...Without a fight!" She threw a snowball at Peter.

They all started chucking snowballs at each other. One hit Edmund.

Edmund said, "Oh...Stoppit."

Peter said suddenly angry, "You little Liar."

Edmund said, "You didn't believe her either."

Peter said, "Apologize to Lucy."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

Peter walked towards him angered, "Say your sorry!"

Edmund said flinching, "All right...I'm sorry."

Lynsie stuck her tong out at Edmund.

They all decided to go see Mr. Tumnes.

* * *

><p>They found the note.<p>

Lynsie said, "They took him..."

Lucy cried and hugged Lynsie.

Peter said, "We should leave."

Lynsie said, "No...we are the humans."

"Psst." a Robin flew away.

They all went outside and saw a Beaver.

Mr. Beaver said, "I am not gonna smell it if thats what you want."

Peter said, "Oh. Sorry."

Lynsie and Lucy smiled when they saw the Handkerchief.

Mr. Beaver said, "Come with me. It isn't safe to talk here."

Lucy said, "Its the trees."

They followed Mr. Beaver to his home. None of them knowing about the adventures that where before them.


	6. LUCY

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Lynsie ended up next to Peter at the table.

Mr. Beaver re-sighted the prophesy.

Susan said, "You know that doesn't even rhyme."

Mr. Beaver said, "That is besides the Point! It means 2 sons of Adam and 2 daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace on Narnia."

Lucy asked, "Then what would happen to Lynsie?"

Mrs. Beaver said, "There was another Prophesy...It was about a girl that would keep coming back. But we are not sure what part she plays."

Lucy nodded.

Lynsie looked around, "Where is Edmund?"

They all jumped up.

* * *

><p>"EDMUND!"<p>

"Shhh they'll hear ya."

Peter walked towards the Castle.

"Nooo. He is the Bait. Only Aslan can take care of you now."

Lynsie looked around. Lynsie said, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>They where going towards Aslans Camp.<p>

"Hurry!"

"If he tells me to hurry one more time I am gonna turn him into a big Fluffy hat."

Lynsie and Lucy giggled.

"HURRY"

Lucy said, "He is getting a little bossy."

"No look behind you! Its her!"

They all ran for the trees and hid under a overhanging rock.

Mr Beaver left and came back scaring them, "There is someone who wants to see ya!"

They came out.

Lucy said, "Told you he was real."

Santa said, "Come close Children. I will not hurt you! I bring you gifts future rulers of Narnia!"

Santa gave Peter a shield and a Sword. Then he gave Susan and Bow, quiver, and Horn. Then he gave Lucy her Dagger and Cordial. He looked at Lynsie and smiled, "I have a special gift for you." He gave her a few things.

A Unicorn necklace with a small gem button in the middle, "You can call upon the Unicorns." then he gave her a light sword, "Here is Gem." and then he gave her a ring, "This has the ability to see anyone anywhere at any time."

Lynsie nodded and asked, "Can we see Edmund?"

Santa looked uncertain, "I dont know. Aslan gave me the gifts for you."

Lynsie nodded and they all started towards Aslan's camp again.

* * *

><p>They where being chased by the Wolves.<p>

Peter pointer the sword at the wolf. He saw the ice melting, "Hold unto me!"

He stuck the sword in the ice and they went to the Land.

Lynsie said, "LUCY!"

Lucy said, "I am right here!"

They all hugged her.

Mrs. Beaver said, "You won't be needing those coats anymore."

Lynsie smiled when she saw the tree. They would be with Aslan soon.


	7. Sleepless Nights

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

They saw Aslan come out of the tent.

They all bowed to Aslan.

Aslan said, "Rise son of Adam and daughters of Eve. Where is the 5th?"

Mr. Beaver said, "He betrayed them your majesty."

Aslan said, "It is just as I feared...Orious. Get a group and go find the son of Adam."

Orious said, "As you wish Aslan."

Orious left.

Lynsie, Peter, Susan, and Lucy all sat down and where eating.

* * *

><p>Aslan was walking away during the night. Lynsie was asleep.<p>

Susan and Lucy followed Aslan.

Later Lynsie woke up. She sat on Peter's cot, "Peter."

Peter rolled over, "Mmm?"

Lynsie said, "I can't sleep."

Peter propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at her, "Why not?"

Lynsie said, "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

Peter chuckled, "Go to sleep Lyn."

Lynsie said exasperated, "Peter! Ugh."

Peter smiled and put his head back down on the pillow, "What do you want me to do Lyn? Knock you out?"

Lynsie rolled her eyes, "Obviously not."

Peter gripped her hand, "Go to sleep Lyn. You need it."

Lyn looked at him and then looked away, "I cant sleep Peter."

Peter sighed, "Lyn..." He sighed and stood up. He picked up her cot and placed it next to his, "Sleep Lyn. I will be right here."

Lynsie got in her cot and whimpered.

Peter got in his cot and patted her hand, "Its okay Lyn. I am here."

Lynsie nodded silently and squeezed his hand.

Peter waited for her to fall asleep before removing his hand. He sighed and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Female stalker

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Peter woke up to Lynsie poking him.

Peter groaned and stretched, "Good morning Lyn."

Lynsie said, "Good morning Peter."

Peter sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Edmund grinned at his brother, "She was watching you sleep. You have a female stalker."

Peter threw his pillow at Edmund.

Lynsie laughed at them.

Edmund batted his eyelashes at them.

Lynsie threw her pillow at him, "Hush up Edmund!"

Edmund laughed and fled the tent.

Peter shook his head, "He is a character."

Lynsie said, "I like his new personality better."

Peter grumbled, "His old one made me want to strangle him all the time."

Lynsie laughed and put her head on Peter's shoulder, "Same."

Peter smiled and stood up, "Aslan left...So...I am not sure if I can do this."

Lynsie said, "You have to Peter."

Peter looked down at her, "I don't have the strength."

Lynsie poked him in the ribs, "You are just too Gloomy."

Peter smiled and tugged her hair lightly, "Whatever."

Lynsie giggled and watched Peter leave.


	9. Lets get this party started

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Edmund said dead serious to Peter, "I have seen what the Witch can do. We cant let these people suffer for what I did."

Peter nodded. He looked at Orious, "Whats the plan?"

* * *

><p>Lynsie finally clicked the Unicorn button. A large black Unicorn came over. It looked down at her then bowed, "Hello Queen Lynsie."<p>

Lynsie raised her eyebrows, "Queen?"

The Unicorn said, "My name is Diamond."

Lynsie nodded slowly then said, "We are getting ready for Battle Diamond."

Diamond nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p>Peter met Lynsie out on the battle field, "who is this?"<p>

Lynsie said, "His name is Diamond."

Peter smiled and gestured towards his Unicorn, "This is Jewel."

Jewel snorted and arched his neck, "I am ready to go. Lets get this party started!"

Peter grinned.

Lynsie said, "He is ready."

Diamond glanced at Jewel, "No kidding? I agree! Lets get this party started!" Diamond arched his neck and pranced in place.

Lynsie and Peter both started chuckling.

Peter looked at Orious, "Will you follow me?"

Orious said bravely, "I will follow you to whatever end."

Lynsie gulped, "That doesn't sound promising."

They saw the Witch.

Diamond arched his neck aggressively, "Lets get this Party Started."

Jewel whinnied, "From your mouth to the Griffins ears!"

Peter mumbled, "Lets get this party started."


	10. Darlin

I am where?

By Samhoku.

**(I do NOT own anyone in this story. I do not own Lynsie and I do not own the Narnia people. Obviously.)**

Chapter

Edmund looked pretty dead. Lynsie patted Peters shoulder, "Its okay Pete."

Peter said, "He doesn't look good."

Lucy gave Edmund the cordial.

Edmund sighed, "Oh...I am in Paaainnnn."

Lucy hugged Edmund.

Aslan said, "Come Lucy. There are still others to care for."

Lucy and Susan bolted off.

* * *

><p>They where at the Coranation.<p>

Aslan said, "King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant, and Queen Lynsie the Kind Spirited."

All the people cheered.

* * *

><p>10 years later...<p>

Queen Lynsie and all of them where on a ride looking for the White Stag.

Queen Lynsie said, "Peter darling Edmund is far behind us. Again."

Peter laughed, "He is like a little old man. Him and Philip."

Lynsie laughed.

Susan and Lucy mocked Edmund.

Edmund rolled his eyes at them.

Lynsie saw the Lamp Post, "That seems...familer."

Lucy said, "Its like...a dream of a dream..."

Lucy said under her breath, "Spare Oom." She and Lynsie both ran to the woods.

Edmund and Peter and Susan followed.

They fell through the door and looked up at Professor.

the Professor said, "What is this?"

Peter said, "You wouldn't believe of us if we told you Sir."

Professor threw the apple to Edmund.

Edmund caught it.

Professor said with a twinkle in his eye, "Try me."

**End of story.**

**Sequel coming soon!**


End file.
